Victims
by Kiba-fan-16
Summary: lol okay, so Barney ya know the t.v show see's amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko. basically they run for it and hope that Barney who was put away for child rape wont get them. Some make it and some will be scarred for life.not really a serious story


**_Okay this isn't really a serious story but I hope you enjoy it anyway._**

**_I made this is computer class when I had nothing to do so I just wrote this, I ended up finishing it so I might as well post it._**

**_Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko are just chillin when a perverted barney comes along. _**

**_and lastly I don't own shugo chara or Barney. But if barney was mine. ooooweeee! lol XP_**

Amu and Ikuto are just chilling when the gurdians came along. they walked around for a while and found themselves at a playground. No kids were in sight I wonder why that was?. hint hint.

Amu: hey I have an idea lets make a club we can be the pink ladies!

Rima: Yuck whats with the Grease names. suddenly I feel like singing. ( Grease is the name of a movie, a musical to be specific).

Tadase: lets be the Fantastic Awesome Gurdians. or FAG for short.

Ikuto bursts out in laughter.

Ikuto: Yes thats a perfect name, for a certain someone that is. right Amu?

Amu tries desperately to hold back her laughter but that doesn't stop silent chuckels from escaping her lips.

Tadase: whats the matter with you, whats so funny?

Amu: Yeah Ikuto you shouldn't laugh. Just forget about it Tadase.

Amu gets caught inbetween a fight when Tadase finally figures out what Ikuto meant. Meanwhile Rima and Nagihiko are laughing their guts out.

Rima: I was thinking the same thing but I never thought anyone would actually say it

Nagihiko: pfftt I know!

Amu: I still think we should be the Pink Ladies.

Ikuto: No that reminds me of... i dunno shitty toilet paper.

Nagihiko: *laughs hysterically* Gawd your messed why would that remind you of shitty toilet paper!

Ikuto: Well....Just shut up!!!

Nagihiko: No dont tell me to shut up!

Ikuto: Don't yell at me for yelling at you!

Nagihiko: don't yell at me for yelling at you for yelling at me!

Amu: Ikuto don't yell at Nagi for yelling at you for yelling at him for yelling at you for yelling at him!

Nagihiko: Amu be quiet!

Ikuto: Hey dont yell at Amu for yelling at me for yelling at you for yelling at me for yelling at you because you yelled at me for yelling at you!

Tadase: *jumps out of nowhere* Im not a not a fag!!!!

Rima: ... okay.

Rima stands there not knowing what to do while all four of them are steaming at eachother.

Rima: Nagihiko calm down, omg god your hair is greasy.

Nagihiko: What!?

*runs to the bathroom that came out of nowhere*

Tadase: *laughs* shitty toilet paper, what the hell is the matter with you!?

Ikuto: shut up your face is shitty toilet paper.

Amu/Rima: oooooooh

Tadase: well your so....stupid.

It is silent while crickets chirp in the distance. hehe tadase isn't vey funny is he?

Ikuto: *pulls out a microphone* Yo momma is so ugly that when she looked outside she got arrested for mooning.

Amu/Rima: oooohhhh

Rima: oh no he didn't

Tadase: umm....*sweats*... um... shit .... ahh what do I do!?... PICKLES!!!!!

Nagihiko: *comes back from the bathroom that popped out of nowhere*

Ikuto: shhh I hear something.

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you._

Amu: why does that sound so familiar?

Rima: I don't know

Ikuto: I know that song, its barney!

Tadase: wasn't he arrested for child rape?

Nagihiko: *looks down* I guess today was a bad day to go comando.

Barney pops up from out of the bushes.

Barney: Hello kids!

Amu: OMG RUN!!!!

they all run away with Barney just on there tails.

Barney: come on kids play with Barney.

Ikuto: *stops running* Hey im not a kid, im 18 im an adult!

Barney: an adult?

Barney: *picks Ikuto up* An adult!!!! *throws ikuto to the side* ewwww.

Ikuto flys all the way to KFC and eats some burnt turkey ass. Meanwhile the others are still running.

Barney: come on kids I have some fun toys with me ... they vibrate. *winks*

Rima: Amu this is all your fault.

Amu: How!?

Nagihiko: nevermind that, hes catching up!

Rima falls flat on her face.

Rima: go on without me!!!!

Tadase, amu and Nagihiko are already out of sight.

Rima: ....

someone taps her on her shoulder.

Barney: * smiles like micheal Jackson* hehehehehehehehe

Rima: ahhhhhh!

Amu and the 2 boys are running and can hear poor Rima in the distance.

Rima: No those are bad touches... oh except for that one.

Barney: hehehe tickle tickle tickle.

Rima: No!!!!

Tadase: sounds pretty kinky.

Amu: can we stop now?, im getting tired.

Nagihiko: yeah ok

They stop and all sit on the ground

Tadase: so Amu don't you think that sounded really kinky back there? * scoots closer to her*

OMG since when is Tadase horny!

Amu: yah... no not really.

Nagihiko: look tadase, its a gay guy with an invisible thong!

Tadase: Where!? *runs away to look*

Amu: thanks

Nagihiko: no problem

Just when amu and Nagi start to relax a tree cracks in the distance.

Nagihiko: did you hear that? it sounded like a tree crack.

Amu: what!? *looks behind herself*. i couldve swore I bought pants that fit yesterday.

Amu's crack: see amu thats wut people think when you don't wipe for so long. can't you at least try it?

Nagihiko: ...

Amu: * talking to her crack* shhhh

Nagihiko: at least I know what that smell was.

Amu: * puts arm behind her head* ha ha ... sorry

_I love you, you love me, soon you will be in my hotel, room 3._

Tadase comes back

Tadase: Nagi you liar!

Barney: IM here!!!

Amu and Nagihiko grab tadase and throw him to barney.

Amu: here take him!!

Barney grabs tadase while amu and nagi make a run for it.

Tadase: You animal!! *giggles*

Barney: holy shit fuck this shit.

Tadase: come back! I swear I don't have crabs .... I have lobsters a completely different thing!!

Amu: Holy nagihiko had shitty underwear he's coming!!

Ikuto walks into view

Ikuto: Daym this turkey ass is the shiznit.

Amu and nagihiko go hide behind him. while barney slowly approaches.

Amu: Ikuto what are you gonna do!?

Ikuto: Im suppose to do something?

Nagihiko: yes! did you think just standing there being sexy is gonna save us?

*barney comes into view and see's Ikuto being sexy rubbing his turkey ass all over himself ... and then he dies.

Ikuto: yes.

**_THE END._**

**_yeh the end the only ones that didn't get raped by barney was Amu, Nagi and Ikuto._**

**_I hope ya guys enjoyed my messed storey._**

**_oh and no offense intented if you don't like how i joked about to characters. So please don't get mad, this was purely for fun._**


End file.
